Allen's First Holloween
by the3leonine
Summary: Allen has never really experienced Halloween before. Then he gets sent on a mission with Lavi to Ireland. Now Lavi is going to make sure that his friend experiences ever aspect of the holiday, good or bad. One of Leona's.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This story is one of Leona's creations. **Warning**: Several missed spelled worlds that I couldn't figure out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D-Gray Man and probably never will. :(

Allen was sitting at his usual spot in the cafeteria surrounded by his mountains of food when Lavi came bouncing in with a grin n his face.

"Allen~! Guess what! We've got a mission!" Lavi yelled excitedly.

Allen looked at Lavi as he finished his last plate of food. "What is it?" He said as he carried most of the plates to the drop off window.

"I don't know yet, Komui just said that we have a mission and to meet him in his office," Lavi told the white-haired teen. "But anything is better then staying here where the panda keeps trying to kill me with boredom." Lavi told Allen as they traveled down the hallways to Komuis office.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad Lavi." Allen said rolling his eyes at his friends exaggerations.

"No it is!" the red-head reassured hi friend. "Just yesterday he had me translate ancient texts from ancient Rome into Portuguese, Balti and German! I tell you, by the time I was finished I was about ready to crock right there and then, but nooooo, the old guy just can't let guy die in peace." Lavi huffed folding his arms across his chest as they entered Komuis office.

"But Reever~! I'm so tired! Pleas just let me nap a little!" Komui begged.

"No you need to work. Just look at all the files laying around!" Reever pointed to the manila folder Komui was using as a pillow.  
Allen cleared his thought lightly to get try to get their attention. Reever looked over at them and Komui tilted his head just enuf to see Lavi still pouting over the fact that he had such a boring job some times.

Komui straitened up almost instantly and nodded his heads towards the little couch in his office. Once they sat down he began to explain the mission while looking down at the mission folder occasionally to make sure that his facts where straight.

"You're going on a mission to Ireland," he stated mater of factually. "There have been reports of missing persons and strange phenomena going on. The Finders suspect that it's Innocents since there have also been sightings of large groups of Akuma, and reports of an eerie green light coming from the outskirts of town." Komui finished. "Any other information you may need are in your folders." Komui said handing them each a folder when they walked up to his desk. "Your train leaves in one hour, and there will be a Finder there to escort you."

Lavi and Allen went to their rooms and started packing, then met up with the Finder at the train station in the town closest to the Black Order.

"Woo hoo! I love Ireland! It's about time I got sent on a mission there," Lavi yelled as the boarded the train.

Once they sat down Lavi proceeded to tell Allen about all the reasons that he loved the country. He told the young teen about its natural beauty and wonderful culture, about some of Ireland's folklore and all about its rich history. _Yep definitely a Bookman,_ Allen thought to him self. Then Lavi started talking about all the beautiful woman he had seen on his last trip to Ireland. At about this time Allen began to start reading the thick file in his hands.

Their wasn't a lot of information in it that Komui hadn't already told them.

By the time Allen finished reading, Lavi was still talking about who only God knows what at that point, so he continued to ignore him in favor of staring out the window. Lavi obviously didn't need Allen to keep up the conversation.

Lavis plan was working perfectly! Just a little longer and Allen would fall a sleep and become completely helpless to Lavi and his marker of doom. _Yes, oh yes! Soon._ Lavi thought as he watched his friends eyelids start to droop.

A minit after Allen closed his eyes all the way Lavi went to work drawing pictures and scribbling pointless nonsense all over the white haired teens face.

Once Lavi was finally satisfied with his work he sat back and admired what he had done. Their were little bean sprouts growing up the side of his face the words 'been sprout' and 'moyashi' where written on him at random intervals. Lavi had drawn a shaded in closed eye over Allen's scar, and a few insta bunnies hopping across the side of his cheek. Allen had also gotten a new set of ink glasses over his closed eyelids and their where senseless pictures of random things like cows, a flock af birds, and even a rino once, any where that Lavi could make it fit.

Lavi had long since mastered the art of drawing on sleeping people's faces. It was all about patients and a well inked marker or pen. It didn't hurt if they where a heavy sleeper like Allen either though.  
Their was a loud whistle and Lavi felt the train began to stop. Allen slowly opened his eyes then got up and stretched a bit before the train finely screeched to a holt.

After a minuet there was a timed knock on the door and then the Finder that was escorting them stepped in. The finder looked at Allen and gasped then pointed at his face and said "Walker-San! What happen to you!?" Lavi had to resist the erg to chuckle.

Allen was confused for a moment, then realization his him. It wouldn't be the first time Lavi had done something like this if he was right. Allen turned around and looked at his reflection in the window and gasped in horror at what he saw.

That was it Lavi just couldn't hold it in any more and he started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Oh my God I'm a frekin genius!'' Lavi praised him self in between loud laughs. "You should see the look on your face right now dude! And that gasping thing you did!? priceless! I swear I would have though somebody had like stabed you, or previously been suffocating you, of something!" Lavi clenched his sides and bent over. He was laughing so hard it hurt.

Allen puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms and waited for Lavi to calm down a little. Once the red-head straightened up a bit Allen took a step towards Lavi and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for!" The older teen demanded, rubbing his poor offended shin.

"Take a wild guess," was Allen's only response as he stormed off to the nearest bathroom to try ad was the ink off his face. Allen only hoped that Lavi hadn't used perminit marker this time. Last time it had taken Allen forever and all the soap in the mens bathroom to finally get the ink off his face.

Mean while Lavi sat down still chuckling a bit at his genius while waiting for Allen. He shouldn't have to take to long, Lavi had only used semi-perminit ink

AN 2: So, what did you think? Is the idea worth continuing? Also just so your aware I will be a very unstable up dater. You've been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hello! Sorry that this took the better part of forever. I would like to thank Lucy Moon-Walker for spell checking and basically bataing my story. You rock. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I want to.**

After Allen got the ink off of his face they all got on to the next train. Allen was very careful not to fall asleep on this train ride or the next, no matter how much pointless chartering Lavi did.

_~Time skip~_

Three train rides and two poker games later, they finely arrived at their destination. As Allen stepped out he flipped up his hood and looked around. He didn't see any Akuma but he did see something quite unusual.

The entire train station had weird little decorations all over it. Strange things like paper bats, skeletons and pumpkins were the most common, but on the ground their were some little scarecrows in corners and actual hollowed out pumpkins with scary faces carved in to them sitting on tables. It all seemed very strange to Allen.

"Huh, strange choice of decoration if you ask me," Allen said. Lavi gave him a weird look that said "what do you mean?"

"Well look around! They have carved up pumpkins just sitting on tables, and little bats hanging from the ceiling! Tell me that's not weird!" Allen said exasperated.

Lavi started laughing and said "No Allen, It's not weird. They are just decorating for Halloween. It's some time later this week, don't tell me you never heard of it!"

Now Allen was the one to give his companion a strange look. He had never heard about something called Halloween before.

"Really!? So you've never been like trick-or-treating, gone to a haunted house, worn a costume, or anything like that!?" Lavi asked. Allen shook his head for his answer. None of that stuff sounded even vaguely familiar.

"Dude, how is that even possible? That is so it, before we leave you are so going to get the full Halloween experience. You will be both terrified and thrilled by the time Halloween is over!" Lavi had a huge grin on his face that made Allen a little nervous. Maybe he should have just kept his big mouth shut.

Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him to a near by shop that was full of costumes.

"Okay, first things first, we have to get you a costume," Lavi said as he started looking around. Allen, himself, looked around a bit too. He was a little unnerved at the styles of some of the costumes. There where things like viscous monsters and blood red devil masks and some other things that looked as though they had stepped right out of some twisted psychopaths deepest darkest nightmare.

Lavi came bouncing up with two costumes in his arms.

"Allen! Look I found a costume for both of us!" Lavi held up one full body black and white clown costume that had frills around the neck and at the ends of the arms and legs and a set of red rabbit ears. "Pretty awesome, huh?" Lavi asked obliviously proud of his costume fined. "I get the rabbit ears and you get the clown costume. I figured that we could fined some face paint for you in some other store later since this place doesn't sell any."

Allen wanted to laugh at Lavi's choice of costume. Leave it to the energetic red head to pick a rabbit and a clown for their costumes. He really is just too original. Shaking his head Allen followed him up to the shop owners desk to pay for the costumes.

Once they left the shop Allen insisted that the go to the hotel to their rooms to drop off their luggage and costumes. Lavi agreed and continued to tell Allen about the wonderful holiday the were about to take part in.

"So wait, the entire point of this holiday is to eat candy, dress up, and scare the out crap of your friends?" Allen said, basically summing up every thing Lavi had just taken the last half hour to say.

Lavi grinned and nodded his head.

"Yep!"

Allen rolled his eyes as he finished putting his stuff away. The real reason Lavi was so excited was because he thought that he would get the chance to scare Allen. Well, we'll see about that.

**AN2: So what did you think? Short I know, but I think that I'm going to have like each chapter be about a different thing that you do at Halloween. This one was about costumes another one might be about going through a haunted house or trick or treating or some thing like that. I would like to thank Lucy Moon-Walker, Shirubagure, and Bloodthirstysoul(I'm glade I could make you laugh) for reviewing. It makes me happy :) See you later.**


End file.
